


如果在東京 一個法國人

by vvasasavv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 阿茲拉斐爾碰到了一個法國人





	如果在東京 一個法國人

1970年代。

這真是有些無趣。克羅里帶著墨鏡，毫不搭理一旁來來去去盯著他的東方面孔，並且在男人或女人竊竊私語時用嘶聲趕走那些不知好歹的人類—跟皮衣相比，那些(他們待得比較久的地方的人類形容的)東方人所穿著一塊墨色的布才是莫名其妙。  
嗨克羅里。克羅里抬起頭時發現阿茲拉斐爾也同樣的穿著那片布。阿茲拉斐爾對於人間每個國家都抱持著幾乎純淨的好奇與敬畏，如果說克羅里把他對人類的惡意與盲目上，那麼阿茲拉斐爾則將這所有的熱情投注在人的善良與創造。  
但這也不是說當天使用各種藉口拉著惡魔在地球東奔西跑時，克羅里會不耐煩或怎樣，某方面，他對各國他感興趣的的事物同樣興致勃勃——例如說車啦、酒啦、種族隔離、階級制度與盲目的進步崇拜。  
而天使則是喜歡所有積極良善的事物--例如說科技、飲食、藝術。某方面的確是一體兩面。  
「我剛剛碰見一個男人。」阿茲拉斐爾一屁股坐到惡魔身旁。在旅館的大廳中，一群說著日文的青少年喧嘩而過。  
「恩哼。」克羅里隨意翻閱著桌上的刊物，並沒有看進裡面的內容，頂多就是在東方那些新奇的玩意中找些帶有異國風情的小陷阱—他可真是深愛著人類製造邪惡的創造力。  
但他對這個國家的人還沒有太大的興趣，到是酒與跟其他地域差不多混亂與黑暗的歷史勉強可以接受。  
「法國人。」阿茲拉斐爾興高彩烈的用手指捏著惡魔的皮衣，順手將個圓桶物放在他們面前的桌上(身後正在打乒乓球的東方人將橘色小球彈了過來，但又莫名的轉向—克羅里不知道在旅館玩乒乓球到底該歸自己還是歸他的老友) 。  
「法國人沒什麼了不起的，」克羅里隨手將天使稍微鬆開的衣服整理好「他總不會在這裡來個什麼大革命吧。」  
(站起來天使，你連腰帶都綁不好，還做什麼神蹟啊)。  
「喔，我覺得他比大革命重要多了。」但連克羅里在整理阿茲拉斐爾的衣服時都能感受到天使的躍躍欲試。  
「你是遇到不出世的聖徒了嗎?」克羅里拍拍天使的腰，天使便乖乖的坐下。  
「不不。」阿茲拉斐爾的臉突然逼近。  
「是這個。」天使把那個圓桶物塞在兩個人僅有的空隙間。  
CUP NOODLE。圓筒狀的紙杯用紅框白底印了幾個英文字。  
「杯麵？」惡魔嘶嘶的挑了一隻眉。  
「人類總是會創造一些令人振奮的東西。」天使可以用陶醉來形容。惡魔當然，在另一方面也認同這點。

話說從頭。  
所以在克羅里以「我對食物沒興趣」為由待在日本的飯店看著有沒有什麼令人墮落的新法子，而阿茲拉斐爾開始漫步在東京時開始。他碰見了一個法國人，在他步入一家叫7-Eleven的雜貨店時，法國男人正在架上搜刮叫做CUP NOODLE的東西。  
阿茲拉斐爾本著天使不會有的好奇心跟他搭訕。  
他們談起了筷子。而後他們去吃了叫做壽喜燒的料理。  
「你看，壽喜燒的肉不斷遞補，讓我們可以沒完沒了的吃。」男人一邊把牛肉放進嘴裡，一邊說。  
「這樣我們就可以一直交談，這是沒有中心的。」壽喜燒很好吃，但天使一邊和男人聊著摔角(天使當然愛摔角，這是他們少數的健身運動)，一邊突然想到如果跟克羅里吃這道料理，那他們也將有無窮無盡的交談時間。

「而類似的是這個。」男人將CUP NOODLE給了天使。

「我們不用等到吃飯時間就可以吃到這個。」天使將不知道哪裡來的熱水倒進紙杯中。  
「好像要等三分鐘。」克羅里無聊的彈了下紙杯，又被天使責備的眼神制止。  
「所以這是食物。」  
「這就是人類令人喜愛的地方。」天使顯得有些太興奮了，帶著笑意盯著紙杯。  
「創造力！」  
克羅里突然意識到，阿茲拉斐爾，那個在倫敦街頭開著古書店，蒐集善本和六十本以上的預言書的權天使，也許沒有跟他差那樣的多。

也許就是因為這樣他才這樣喜愛他的好友——

「泡麵脫離了時間的的中心。」  
啊？  
「那位紳士這樣說的。」天使拆開了筷子，高興的吃了一口——並且發出一道為什麼明明沒有魚但卻有魚的味道人類真是神奇的讚嘆。

「這種浮誇的形容——他是惡魔或是哲學家嗎？」克羅里好奇的湊進天使，嗅著那碗半人造的湯麵。

「可能是喔。」阿茲拉斐爾咻咻的吸著捲曲的麵條。

惡魔越來越近。

要試試看嘛?天使夾著麵遞向惡魔。  
惡魔一口吸進嘴中。

然後燙的嘶嘶叫。

註:  
而上帝不可言說的計畫裡，那位帶著天使去吃壽喜燒並且說了長篇大論的紳士，的確是個哲學家，而他寫的關於戀人的著作初版直接寄到了天使的舊書店中，不知為何，惡魔窩在天使店中時特別愛看那一本。


End file.
